<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mako's Journey of Revelation by BTWITSACE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988911">Mako's Journey of Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTWITSACE/pseuds/BTWITSACE'>BTWITSACE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTWITSACE/pseuds/BTWITSACE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick's wedding was perfect for a number of reasons. However, Mako found it particularly so after an interesting encounter with a beautiful stranger. As he navigates a new chapter in his life, he will be supported by unlikely friendships outside of Team Avatar. Only time will tell if he has truly learned the lessons of his past relationships, and if he can finally relax enough to enjoy a cup of tea.</p>
<p>***Warning: This is picked up directly after season 4, not including the comics.***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The wedding hall was teeming with Republic city's finest heroes and citizens. Music poured endlessly through the night as the newlywed Zhu Li and Varrick mingled with friends and family. Tenzin, not the most social in the best of times, was clinging on to his remaining bits of sanity as he fret over his boisterous children's safety, Rohan the root troublemaker at the moment. Wu, delighted by the festivities, had moved from Mako's side to the dancefloor, eager to "wuuu" the ladies. And much to Mako's surprise, it seemed to be working.</p><p>     Mako, arm still broken from his dangerous encounter with Kuvira's spirit weapon, relegated himself to the sidelines. Despite not typically being keen on celebrations, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart when he noticed the way Korra was looking at Asami that night. Though he had had suspicions on their close relationship, his old feelings had made him feel a bit mournful. All the same, he was content with himself, and happy for his friends' hopeful future together.</p><p>     He raised his glass of champagne to his lips, and savored the bubbly drink. Just then, a waft of freshly steamed meat dumplings made its way to the buffet tables. Despite having already eaten his fill, Mako's stomach couldn't help but growl. Quickly, he scanned his surroundings, searching for an open table to set down his drink and subtly make his way to the delectable dumplings. However, all the tables nearby appeared to be full, and a line had already began forming. Disheartened, he stood awkwardly and downed the rest of his beverage. Unbeknownst to him, someone had been watching.</p><p>     "Psst, let me help you with that sir!"</p><p>     Surprised by the sudden voice, Mako turned to find an incredibly pretty man, dressed handsomely in some of Republic City's latest fashion. He held out a plate of the very dumplings he had been yearning for, and offered a hand for Mako's now empty glass.</p><p>     "Huh? Oh yeah, th-thank you!"</p><p>     "Of course!" The man flashed a toothy grin, to which Mako caught himself blushing for. <em>Wait...</em>Mako thought<em>. What am I-</em></p><p>"There are some utensils on the side if you'd like to help yourself! Oh, unless you're a lefty, then I can feed you if you'd like!" </p><p>     "No-No, I'm a righty so no need to do that. See?" Mako proceeded to grab some chopsticks and hastily stuffed his face with the still steaming dumplings.</p><p>     "Mhhmm-fewicioush!" <em>Spirits why am I like this?</em>He thought,<em> I’m pretty sure I just burned my mouth.</em></p><p>     "Haha, I see you proved your point! I take it these dumplings are to your liking, should I grab some more? I'm friends with the chef."</p><p>     "Augh no, pleave Uh'm-" the now flustered firebender gulped, "I'm perfect now, thank you for your-waiter-ing-ness... I'm going to stop talking now..."</p><p>     <em> He probably thinks I’m a weirdo. </em> Luckily, that was not remotely the case. </p><p>     The man’s chuckle evaporated the awkward tension forming between Mako’s eyebrows.</p><p>     “You’re completely fine! I find it hard to think straight when I’m hungry too. Oh but for the record,” he leaned in as if they were confidants, his grey eyes glittering with mischief. Mako’s heart skipped a beat with anticipation, though he couldn’t fathom why.</p><p>     “I am not… a waiter. I’m a cousin of the bride. My name’s Jian.”</p><p>     Never had Mako felt as discombobulated as he did just then. Not even when he first met Asami! What was he even expecting? It took all he had just to respond with words. </p><p>     “Oh, I didn’t realize. My name’s Mako. Sorry for the confusion.”</p><p>      Jian playfully elbowed him in the side. “Hey no harm no foul! I can’t help but do waiter-y things outside of my restaurant. It’s ingrained in me! So, what brings you here to this lavish celebration?”</p><p>     The firebender sighed, feeling defeated by Jian’s way of making him feel cotton mouthed.      </p><p>     “Well, it’s a long story...”</p><p>     “Lucky me! The night is still young! Let me go put these down and find us a table so we can talk it over a cup of tea. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>     As Jian glided away, Mako watched on in awe of the man. Before his thoughts began to wonder, a wild Bumi jumped out of the bushes behind him looking shaken and a bit disheveled.</p><p>     “MAKO!!! That was painful to watch! You gotta work on your game kid!” </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: What the Heart Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jian seems to be the perfect man, and Mako cannot comprehend why he feels something that is most definitely not jealousy. Read on as our lovable, albeit a bit obtuse, firebender enters a journey of self reflection and potentially...love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hrmmm… Mako. That’s already a short name.” Jian pondered thoughtfully, as though it were of the utmost importance. He cautiously held a cup of Jasmine tea to his perfectly shaped lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Somehow, amid a sea of bustling tables, Jian managed to procure one for them. However, Mako had an inkling it had something to do with Bumi. He watched as the eccentric man whispered something excitedly to his sister Kya. Coincidentally, they then both relinquished their small table to his new friend while they left for the dance floor. Something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Regardless, Mako felt it was quite refreshing to talk to Jian. Eventually he caught him up on all the escapades that led him to Zhu Li’s wedding, to which Jian began devising a heroic nickname for the humble detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mako the Great? Nah too generic. Mako, Defender of Peace? Jeez, this usually comes naturally to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t see why the nickname is necessary.” Mako interjected. “I’m really not the hero here, Korra is. Besides I think you're going to hurt your head if you think any harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, names are like labels, and labels give us an opportunity to live up to them! Good or bad. That is why I am Jian the Knockout! Both because of my incredible good looks and because of these bad boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Without missing a beat, the Knockout raised his sleeve to reveal his impressive bicep. It was then his turn to blush bashfully, which somehow relieved Mako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “A-Anyway, you need a hero name because you really are a hero Mako. I mean you broke your arm to stop a weapon! If that’s not heroic then nothing is. Now help me think, what would you want your name to be?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Jian thought his heart would stop because before him was Mako, handsome as ever, smiling so warmly at him he thought he’d overheat. He stared on as the firebender began to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine, you’ve convinced me! Honestly, I don’t know what would suit me. I guess I’ve always thought of myself as just...Mako? Uhm, but I think I can understand why y-you’re calle-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “THAT’S IT!” Jian excitedly slammed the table as a flash of inspiration crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re Mako the Just! That makes a ton of sense. While we spoke you seemed very logical and fair, even in your descriptions. Oh goodness, I am so sorry to have interrupted but what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mako the Just was slightly taken aback, but considered the name for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It...it’s not bad. I actually like the sound of that. Thank you!” Mako was surprised by how sincere he felt about it, he didn’t think he’d enjoy something as childish as a hero name, yet here he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Haha, no problem!’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      For a moment, the two men stared into each other’s eyes and everything else seemed to melt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “MAKO!” Wu shouted from the crowd of dancing people. His loud call startled Mako, and a feeling of unease crept into his stomach as he spotted him making his way towards them. On each of his sides were two ladies Mako would have assumed were out of his league.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You will never guess what these two lovely dames do for a living. They’re librarians! I couldn’t believe it, who likes books that much!? C’mon let’s blow this joint, hit the town!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Suddenly, the boisterous man took notice of his friend’s company and gasped, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mako, you didn't tell me you have a new friend? Perfect, the more the merrier! Pleasure to meet you beautiful man, I am Prince Wu--well soon to be ex-prince-- but that's besides the point! And you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Delighted to meet you! My name is Jian, and while I would love to join you all, I would rather be here at my cousin's wedding. What will you be doing Mako?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All eyes turned to the firebender in question, who looked like an antelope-deer in the headlights. However, unlike how uncertain he usually felt under pressure, he knew his answer.</span>
</p><p>     "Actually Wu, I think I'll stay too. Just stay safe out there, remember our self-defense training."</p><p>     Wu was baffled at the rejection, his eyes darted back and forth between Mako and Jian. Suddenly, without their knowledge, he took note of the glares Kya and Bumi were giving him in the distance. A connection formed in the back of his mind, to which he gave an understanding smile. </p><p>     "Ah you sly dog, I can take a hint! Now don't you worry Mako, I have gotten much tougher thanks to you. Enjoy the night you two!" He playfully punched Mako's good arm, then barreled out with the two beautiful ladies. </p><p>      "Well that was...interesting. I hope you don't mind my saying so but he seems..."</p><p>     "Obnoxious?" Mako offered.</p><p>     "Well I was just going to say a lot."</p><p>     "You're not wrong, and you wouldn't be the only one to think so. He does have his moments though. So tell me, are you really friends with the chef?"</p><p>     Jian's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed, "I'm surprised you remembered that. Now THAT is a long story."</p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>